


We Got A Lot To Learn (We're Alive, We Are Loved)

by angelsfallingdeancatch, astrid_lee20, lethimrunsonia (angelsfallingdeancatch)



Series: Six Different Ways [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Pre-Poly, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not using a condom but then getting plan b, set during quarantine lmao, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/lethimrunsonia
Summary: 2020. Set a few weeks before Six Different Ways Poly!Losers AU.Ben and Bev are spending their last night in their NY apartment before they have to temporarily move back to Derry for the summer. Life seems a bit on hold now that college is almost over. Ben (during all of college) has been trying to get Bev to talk to Mike about her crush on him (and everyone else), while Bev has been doing the same to Ben about Stan (and everyone else). Maybe, finally, some things can fall into place again.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Six Different Ways [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133
Kudos: 6





	1. Ben/Bev, Ben/Stan

2020.

Beverly and Ben had gotten Chinese takeout for their last night in, and were enjoying dinner with the other Losers over Zoom with Ben's laptop propped on one of their last boxes. He was sad that they'd have to live apart again for a while when they went back to Derry, but they had promised each other that wouldn't last long, and Beverly's aunt had promised he was welcome any time. Well, after the mandatory quarantine, of course. Ben was laying with his head in Beverly's lap as they all said their goodbyes, and if he had stared at Stan for a second to long as the other was trying to leave the chatroom, Stan hadn't yet texted him about it to make it a thing. It wasn't as if that was Stan's way, of course. He barely heard from Stan outside the group chat anymore. He looked up at Beverly, taking in her knowing smile.

"Wanna have sex?" He asked a little too quickly. "Last night here, and all."

Bev giggled, running her hands through his hair and pulling a little, just to make him moan. “You’re just horny cause you got to see Stan,” she teased, eyes bright and happy. She closed the laptop and flopped back onto the bed, arms outstretched. “I’m gonna really miss this, too.”

He narrowed his eyes, kissing her gently as he moved his hands into her panties, gently touching her folds. "Like you have room to talk,  _ you're _ horny because you got to see  _ Mike _ ." He grinned at her, pulling his hand back and rubbing at her hips. "I love you, you know. It's going to be weird not getting to sleep next to you."

Bev whined as he touched her and whined louder when he stopped. “Not just cause of Mike,” she promised while trying to pull him him in with her legs. “Cause you’ve been putting your hand up my skirt the whole time we were zooming.” Bev reached for him, pouting. “I love you, so much. I don’t know how I’m gonna sleep without you.”

"Aw, pretty girl." He cooed, tugging her shirt off and then doing the same with her skirt and panties. He very gently rubbed his fingers up her slit, getting them nice and wet before playing with her folds. "Was so close to just eating you out with them watching.  _ Want you _ . It won't be for too long, I promise." He kissed her, allowing his free hand to play with one of her nipples as he moved his mouth down her neck, leaving gentle kisses and licks as he went.

She moaned into the kiss and clutched his hair with her fingers and licked into his mouth. “ _ B-Be-Ben _ ” she whined as he touched her. “I  _ want _ that,” she accidentally admitted, turning bright red as soon as she said that.

"Oh?" He cocked his head as he thumbed at her clit, staring at her with a gentle smile. "I bet they'd love to see you like this, so pretty with it." He left a tiny love bite on her shoulder before kissing down her chest, her stomach, and nosing the hair at her front as he continued to play with her clit. "Willing to share you with them.  _ Only _ them." He began to lap at her, still thumbing her clit and moaning against her, loving her taste.

Bev choked out an embarrassed, “Y-yeah?” Before moaning incoherently. She threw her head back and opened up her legs. She shouted when he began to lick her, trying to hold back her hips from fucking his face. “You’d...you’d really let me?” She whispered, too far gone now to be as embarrassed as before.

"Yeah, want you to feel good. Want you to see how much they love you." He licked in again, adding a couple of fingers with his tongue.

She let out a strangled laugh and tried to fuck down on Ben’s fingers, growing desperate. “It’s a good fantasy,” she murmured, ignoring any hope she felt in her gut at the idea. “Fuck- _ Ben _ .”

Ben gave her a couple of loud, exaggerated sucks before moving back up, grabbing their last condom from the nightstand and slipping it on before sliding in, taking her hands and gently holding her to the bed. He gave her a moment to adjust as he spoke. "I'm sure they're just as in love with you as I am." He whispered, kissing her softly as he slowly began to move. "Fuck, honey, love how you feel around me."

Bev held Ben’s hands and moaned, trying to pull him deeper inside her with her legs. “Maybe...” she admitted, crying out as he entered her. “Love how you fuck me, baby,  _ please _ ,” she whined, wanting him to fuck he’d good.

Ben moved with her, pulling out and slamming into her a little deeper, not hard enough to hurt though. He continued to move hard and deep, steadying himself with his hands on the bed. "Fuck, love you, you're so fucking pretty, so sweet. I'm so lucky." He pulled out to his tip and fell back in, getting himself into a more steady pace as he reached down, gently circling her clit with his finger.

“Ben, Ben,  _ Ben _ ,” she cried, clinging at his arms and back, trying to get closer to him. “I love you, you’re so good, please,” she begged, crying out as he touched her clit. “Please, please, please.”

"Beverly,  _ baby _ , I  _ love _ you," he promised, rutting into her a little harder, trying to hit that perfect spot as he rubbed at her clit. "Come for me, sweetie. I love you. Want you to feel  _ so _ good."

Beverly began to chant his name and came with a shout as he touched her. “I need you to come in me,” she begged, feeling crazy. “I need to feel you.”

Ben immediately pulled out and pulled off the condom, deciding he could run and get a plan B pill for her while she was resting after. "Alright, baby, you'll get that, I promise." He kissed her hard as he pushed back in, hips moving erratically as he got closer to the edge, finally spilling into her with a shout of her name. He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing heavily. "Fuck, I love you." He kissed her shoulder lightly before pulling out and laying next to her, tugging her to his chest.

She sighed happily, snuggling into his chest and side. “Feels good, inside,” she whispered, blushing as she said it. “Thank you, I know....I know we want to wait to have kids, I just—“ she knew her blush was moving down her neck. “I love you.”

He kissed her softly, hands running into her hair. "I love coming inside, baby. But not nearly as much as I love  _ you _ ." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I understand. I'm going to go get you a plan B pill, and I'll be right back. You want anything?"

She grinned brightly at him and kissed his nose in return. “Thanks, Ben. You’re a peach. Maybe...chocolate...oh! And toothpaste because I can’t find mine.”

"Text me what kind of chocolate you want," he said with a smile, winking at her as he left. He typed the tiny list down in his phone, and, as he walked, pulled up Stan's contact. He lost his nerve for a second and texted Bev.

_ 'I really think you should tell Mike about your crush on him _ .' He knew Mike wasn't her only crush, but it was the one that weighed on her the hardest. And they'd discussed their crushes on the other Losers at  _ length. _

As he walked into the store, he gathered his courage again and shot Stan a quick ' _ Hope you weren't too annoyed with us tonight _ ,' adding a laughing emoticon at the end. He knew Stan pretended to be annoyed and uptight all the time, but he had seemed off the whole night. And sue him, he was worried.

Stan jumped on his phone, heart beating rapidly. He had a face splitting grin when he saw it was from Ben. ‘ _ It’s okay I’m used to it _ ’ he typed, and put the eye roll emoticon and sent it.

Ben was grabbing Beverly's dark chocolate as Stan texted him, and he felt his heart jump. He saw the eyeroll and grinned, letting out a little laugh that caused the lady in the aisle with him to give him a glare. ' _ I know. Still wanted to check _ .' He bit the inside of his cheek, and sent another. ' _ You still staying Derry for quarantine? _ "

Stan had just pried his eyes away from waiting for a reply when he got Ben’s text. He grinned, reminded that he’d get to see them soon.  _ ‘Yeah. Plus side: I get to see you. Down side: I have to see Richie.’ _

Ben was giddy, and as he grabbed a plan B pill, responded. ' _ Richie's not that bad _ .' His tummy flipped at  _ Stan _ being excited about seeing  _ him _ . ' _ I'll be really happy to see you. It's been too long. _ ' He'd gotten extremely close to Stan after he'd gotten him to open up about his eating disorder, and was sad that there had been a bit of a drift lately. He told himself that Stan was just very stressed and busy, and it wasn't like he was exactly always available. But he may or may not have also been avoiding talking to Stan too much for fear of being found out.

Stan curled up on himself, giddy and excited and unsure what to do with his body.  _ ‘I’m glad we can get to talk. _ ’ He frowned. He’d honestly felt stupid, sending texts and not really getting a reply. He’d asked Richie but Richie had just said he was being worried for nothing. He said, “what if Eddie was being really vague with you?” And Richie has dove in on the implications of that statement and he’d had to tell Richie everything. Richie may be his best friend, but he didn’t need him to have that information. It was too dangerous. 

_ Oh fuck. _ Stan wanted to talk. And Ben knew exactly what it was going to be about. He nodded to himself, going through the self checkout before responding again. ' _ Me too. _ ' Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to talk to Stan.  _ 'Talking over the phone/texting/facetime is not the same.' _ He bit his lip, and sent a third text. ' _ I really want to talk about some things with you. Like, just you.' _

_ ‘Oh?’ _ Stan quickly replied. He sighed, trying to decide to play it up or be real with Ben. ‘ _ Don’t leave me hanging, haystack. _ ’ He bit his lip. Maybe he should call Ben, if he really wanted to talk. The anxiety might eat at Stan otherwise.

Ben texted out ' _ I have a huge crush on you' _ to see how it felt, and started to delete it, only to finish deleting the 'you' and accidentally hit send. He froze, contemplated throwing his phone in a river, and decided to do a quick rescue mission. ' _ On someone _ ' he sent. He sent a third text. ' _ Bev knows. I want to tell them, but I'm nervous _ .'

Stan felt his stomach drop and pushed his phone away. Ben liked someone. That was fine. Ben deserved to have anything he wanted, and he was proud of Bev for being so supportive. He felt ashamed with himself, for liking Ben so much. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed. ‘ _ You should tell them. You deserve to be happy. _ ’ He finally replied, trying to sound casual.

Ben could tell the tone had changed, and he cursed himself. ' _ See, that's just it. There's no way it's reciprocated. And I haven't been good at showing it. They make me so nervous I don't know what to do with myself. _ '

Stan sighed, knowing he needed to be a real friend to Ben right now and not mop about his own feelings. ‘ _ Ben, honey, you don’t know that. I bet everyone who knows you is in love with you. You’re brave, Ben, don’t sell yourself short.’ _

Ben blushed at the text.  _ Honey? _ He did not deserve that from sweet, incredible Stan. 'Honey?' He asked, then sent another text. ' _ What if... _ ' he paused for another minute. ' _ What if the person I am talking about is you? _ ' He'd pushed Beverly to be brave, to tell Mike. He couldn't not do the same.  _ 'Because it is you. _ ' He started up another text.  _ 'I'm so sorry. That's why I've been kind of avoiding you. I didn't know how to deal with it and didn't want to make you feel weird but Richie told me I needed to talk to you more because you were getting worried and I'm sorry.' _

Stan’s breath caught and he pinched himself, sure he was dreaming. Somehow, he was awake. His brain went blank and then into overdrive. Fuck, Ben thought Stan didn’t ....Ben didn’t know. How could he not know? He dialed Ben immediately.

Stan's face took over his screen, and Ben froze.  _ Fuck. _ He was calling to tell him to fuck off, he was absolutely sure of it. Deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to wait to face the music, he answered and ducked into his and Bev's apartment building, taking a seat at the end of the hall. "H-Hi Stan." He could barely speak, he was so nervous and embarrassed.

Stan faltered, not knowing what to say. He knew he should just tell him but his tongue froze. Saying his feelings was hard. Yelling about Richie was easier. “Richie, that fucking little shit. He  _ knew _ how long I’ve liked you and he played me like that? I'm gonna tell Eddie.”

Ben giggled a little. "To be fair, no one else officially knows except Beverly. And, well, now,  _ you. _ "

“No one knows I like you except Richie and he’s gonna die. I’m outing all his secrets  _ immediately _ .” Stan chuckled until they both went silent. He sighed. “Ben, sweetheart, I wish you wouldn’t hide things from me.” He wanted to touch him so bad. “It would save you a lot of heartache.” 

Ben's stomach was doing  _ somersaults. _ "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have learned that by now, I know. This just felt different." 

Stan hummed in understanding, allowing them to just listen to each other breathe. “Was Bev...mad?” He scrunched in on himself a bit.

"No." Ben shook his head. "She's known for a long time, knows it doesn't take away my love for her." He bit his lip. Stan told him not to hide from him anymore. "She, um. She's in love with Mike, too. Well, we both like Mike. And you, and Richie and Eddie and Bill." Ben squirmed. "I just...it's so different with you. Like I'm in love with Beverly, always will be, but like. I can't explain it. I'm like, super in love with you, and it kills me."

Stan’s stomach flipped and he bit back tears. “I thought I was just broken,” he admitted, covering his eyes with his hands. “I knew I was in love with you but I’m in love with everyone, too, but I thought I was wrong. It’s not that I love you  _ more.  _ It's that I love you differently, and I thought that was bad too.”

"Stan, you could never be broken, baby." Ben promised, wanting more than anything to reach out and hug him. "That's a good way to describe it.  _ Different _ ." His throat felt tight, and he swiped at the tears that were coming to his eyes. "Fuck, I just wanna hug you."

Stan sniffed again and held himself. “I wanna hug you, too.  _ I missed you _ .” 

" _ I missed you _ , so much." Ben could kill himself for doing this to Stan and himself. "If I have to quarantine, I want it to be with you and the others." He shivered a little against the hard floor, and stood on shaky legs. "I'm about to take the stairs, so I'm sorry if I lose you, but I have a feeling we will have some chance of staying connected if I do this instead of the elevator."

“You sure, babe? You can call me back.” He blushed at how worried he got about Ben but he couldn’t control it. “I want to be with you all too, I need to be in the same space as my Losers.”

Ben's breath hitched at  _ babe _ . "Y-yeah, I'm sure." He managed, starting up the stairs as he spoke. "I had to go on a quick run for Beverly. What are you up to?"

“You’re so good to her,” Stan commented, grinning at how excited he was. “I’m happy to know I don’t have to deal with my parents, I can spend time with you instead.”

Ben blushed. "I don't know about all that. I do try. And I'm very happy about that, too." He finally made it to their apartment, shrugging off his jacket and leaving it on his bag for the trip home. He grabbed a bottle of water for Bev as he spoke. "So, Richie knows, huh? I can't believe he was holding out on us." He walked into their bedroom, freezing when he saw that Bev was on the phone and touching herself. "Oh, fuck,  _ sorry _ . I just, uh, have the pill for you. Uh.  _ Shit. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, and if you already have, please leave a comment! Thank you! This AU is so fun. You can find us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	2. Bev/Mike, Ben/Bev, Stan/Bev, Stan/Ben (phone sex!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike/Bev: Getting together, phone sex, mutual masturbation
> 
> Ben/Bev: Eating pussy, vaginal sex, phone sex, mutual masturbation
> 
> Stan/Bev: Getting together, phone sex, mutual masturbation
> 
> Stan/Ben: phone sex, mutual masturbation

Bev rolled onto her back on their bed, wishing that they hadn’t packed her favorite blanket already and typed out ‘ _ dark chocolate, I’m not a monster. _ ’ She dropped her phone on her face when she got Ben’s text and started cackling to herself, the sound bouncing off the walls. Once she got over her clumsiness she frowned at her phone and thought about what Ben said. Mike would be nice to her about, at least. Right? She typed out ‘ _ good to talk to u tonight _ ,’ and sent it to Mike. If she lost her nerve she could just change the subject, she reasoned.

Mike jumped a little at the text, having already been half asleep. He'd always gotten so stupid happy after spending time with his Losers, and it always made it easier to sleep.  _ Especially _ when he got to see Bev. He saw her text and smiled, quickly typing a response with one thumb. ' _ Good to see you. Miss you guys. Lonely here on the farm _ .' He did get to go to college with Stan and Bill, but the only reason he stayed close instead of going to New York with the others or to Florida like he wanted was so he could commute when needed and still help his grandparents.

Bev let out a school girl sigh, elated when he answered.  _ ‘We’ll be there soon’ _ she typed, and hit send. She blushed at the thought that she was still horny and was thinking about Ben and Mike now. ‘ _ Miss you a lot _ ’ she added, blushing.

' _ Miss you a lot too, sweet thing. _ ' He kept a hold of his phone as he turned on his TV, determined to stay up for a little while now. He felt his face heat up when she'd told him she missed him, and hoped desperately he hadn't stepped over a line. He loved Beverly, but he didn't want to hurt Ben. He loved all of his Losers so much, and couldn't stand the thought of hurting any of them, no matter how much he wanted Bev, or any of them for that matter.

_ ‘I’m trying not to be a little bitch right now.’  _ She texted, her heart beating crazy in her chest. ‘ _ And I know I should call you or something but that’s too scary. _ ’ She knew she was just making it worse by not just coming out and saying it. ‘ _ I really like you, and Ben’s been talking me into telling you, so, I did. _ ’ She hit sent and practically ran away from her phone, sliding down the counter in the kitchen and onto the floor. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Mike froze, immediately turning the TV off. _This was new._ He'd had a feeling, but he had started to wonder if he was reading too much into things. He texted her,  _ 'Please call me, Bevvie _ .' When he didn't get a response after a few minutes, he called her himself, each ring starting to worry him.

Bev crawled back over to the bed after Mike started calling a second time. She hit the answer button and the speaker phone, and hid on the floor by the bed, even though he couldn’t see her.

"Beverly," Mike started, tone even. "Are you alright?" He wanted to check in with her before he continued.

Bev was quiet for a few moments and then muttered, “yeah, I’m just...yeah, I’m fine.” She fought back tears. Fuck, Ben was wrong and she was stupid to think any differently, this was  _ too scary _ .

"You don't sound okay, baby." He tried, hearing the crack in her voice. "Please don't be scared. I...I really like you, too. And I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to overstep, or hurt you  _ or _ Ben."

She sniffed and peeked up at the phone. “You-you do? Why...um...” she wiped at her eyes, “...that was nice of you,” she said, feeling kinda stupid and thrown off her game.

"How could I not?" Mike insisted, as if that were the only answer. "You're so wonderful. Smart, brave, absolutely gorgeous." He listened for a beat, smirking to himself. "It felt a little selfish. Couldn't lose either of you."

Bev went quiet and finally mumbled, “I wanna FaceTime you but I can’t because I’m naked and I’m too lazy to put my clothes on.” She blinked and then blushed terribly. “Holy shit, um—“

Mike was going to  _ faint _ . "That's okay, baby. I want my first time seeing you naked to be in person anyway." He laid down, taking a deep breath. "You and Ben have some fun?"

She was scarlet red now but tried to breathe and act normal. “You...wanna see me naked?” She grimaced and changed the subject. “Oh, um, yeah, last night together and all. I got carried away and now he had to go run and get plan b.”

" _ Fuck yes. _ " He blushed at his little outburst, but had to giggle at their plight. "Oh yeah? That was sweet of him to make a run." He bit his lip. "So, he wanted you to tell me, huh?"

Bev giggled with him and grinned. “He’s the sweetest,” she agreed, finally calming down. “Yeah, we talked about it, like...way back in high school, I think. Cause he....um, likes someone else too. Well, I mean, fuck.” How could she explain this? “We like...all of you?”

Mike smiled wide. "Well, I'm open to that. I'll let you in on a little secret." He lowered his voice for dramatic effect. "I like all of you, too. Especially you."

She giggled at his teasing. “Fuck, how did I get so lucky?” She pursed her lips. “Are we gonna have to go all mission impossible to get us all together?”

"It certainly seems like it." Mike laughed, playing with his blanket as he spoke. "I think the hardest one is gonna be Bill. That boy has been pining for Richie and Eddie for far too long."

Bev sighed, put out. “Our poor Bill. Did he tell you or did you just see the obvious?” She glanced at her phone and smiled. “He’s so dumb, they obviously like him, too.”

"That stupid bastard, I love him. You know he wont talk to  _ me  _ about  _ feelings _ ." Mike shook his head. "I'm a little worried about him. He's needed a lot of attention lately."

Bev sighed, touching the phone like maybe she could touch Mike. “Maybe I should talk to him...” Bev laid her head on her pillow, quiet. “I kinda feel the needing attention thing, I’ve felt it, and it’s been driving Ben crazy.”

"I think he'd like that. Poor thing doesnt know how to reach out and ask. And Stan respects Bill’s feelings too much to out them to us." He hummed a little. "You need attention, honey? What do you need from me?"

She hummed in agreement with him, and then hid her face in the pillow underneath her. “ _ Mike, _ you can’t say things like that!” She thought her heart was gonna leave her body. But, well, maybe... “I...well, I didn’t come as much as I wanted.”

Mike grinned. "Oh? Pretty little thing like you deserves to come however much you want." He bit his lip for a second. "You sure you're alright with this, Bevvie?"

Bev had unfortunately just begged very loudly, “ _ Please _ ,” before jumping off the bed a little when Ben scared her, throwing the door open and sputtering apologies. 

“Ben, calm down,” she said, breathless and laughing, “you’ve seen me do this a thousand times.” She held her hand out for the pill and the water. “Mike was gonna be nice to me and help.” She went a little red when she realized he was on the phone. “Please tell me that’s Stan or Eddie. I cannot handle Bill’s breakdown about this, or Richie’s teasing.” She glowered. “Richie if it’s you, just know if you say one god damn thing I’m telling Eddie  _ you know what _ .”

Mike had started to touch himself as well, heart racing at her pleas. He froze when he heard her talking to Ben, and listened quietly, smirking as Beverly made her threat. "What are we not telling Eddie?”

Bev snorted. “Oh, that’s for me to know and use against Richard, baby.”

Ben handed her the pill and water, leaning down and kissing her head as he did. "Oh? Your little chat went well, huh?" He blushed as he answered. "I-it's Stan. Wanna say hi? And I  _ have _ to know what you're holding over Richie's head." 

She drank the water, taking the pill easily. “Thanks, Ben-Ben, you’re my hero.” She shook her head, hair glinting from the lamp light. "Nope, not when I still need to have something over him!"  


Ben started to laugh, beaming while set his phone down, putting it on speaker and stripping again as he gently pushed her hands away. "That's fair. Here, let me. I feel bad for leaving you hanging like that, I know you need to come more than once sometimes." He said, quickly replacing her hands with his.

“B-Ben!” She remembered herself and said, “hey,  _ Oh! _ S-Stan. You guys have a good c-chat?” She was trying not to be terribly loud but Ben was playing dirty. She heard Mike’s breath catch and threw her head back.

Stan inhaled harshly, amazed at how his night was turning into the best day of his life. “Oh, we certainly did, Bevvie. I’m glad we are all on the same page.”

Ben moved a little down the bed and began to lap at her folds quietly. He just wanted her to feel  _ good. _ He looked up at her with wide eyes, pulling away for just a second. Same page, right? "T-This okay, guys?" The question was mostly aimed at her, but he didn’t want to  _ assume  _ with Stan and Mike, either.

Mike had begun to touch himself again, nodding but smirking when he realized Ben couldn't see that. "'S alright with me." He stroked himself lightly and thumbed at the tip of his cock to play with the pre-come there. “It’s always been okay with me.”

Bev nodded at Ben’s question, fisting at the sheets. “Please, please, Ben,” she yelled, squirming after him when he pulled back. She heard Mike and moaned low in her chest. She’d never heard his voice when she was being stimulated like this, and on top of hearing Stan as well, she knew she was dripping down her thighs. 

Stan wasn’t sure if he could breathe but he knew he had to answer. He stroked himself and decided to at least try to be sexy. “Hey, this is a  _ dream  _ for me, Benny. Bevvie, you sound so good. You gonna take good care of her, Benny?”

"Yes, yes, gonna make her feel so good." Ben dove right back in, lapping up her juices before starting to suck on her clit slowly. He let himself be a little bit louder, wanting Mike and Stan to hear just how wet she was, and knowing that she got wetter when it was loud. He slowly pushed two fingers into her, easily hooking them onto her g-spot and fucking his fingers against it. "Go on," he pulled back. "Tell us what you need, baby."

Bev cried out and fucked back onto his fingers, whining as he drove her deeper into pleasure. “I wanna...wanna be good,” she murmured, not really caring what she was saying any more. “Want you, want  _ Mike _ , want  _ Stan _ .” The thought passed through her head that maybe she was a slut, but she decided she didn’t care if she was. This felt so  _ right _ .

Mike had to stop touching himself or he was going to come  _ immediately _ . He got a little choked up at her words, and quickly spoke up. "You're so good for us, honey. You have us, I promise. We want you so much."

Ben hummed against her, and added a third finger. He loved how sweet she was, how  _ good _ . He moved one hand to her hip, letting his thumb rub softly against the pale, freckled skin there. He looked up at her with kind eyes, trying to ease the worry he could see in her face.

Bev let out a loud “oh!” at Mike’s voice and fucked herself against what Ben would give her. “Ben, Ben, please, I need more, please.”

Stan moaned, grabbing his dick through his jeans, the heady feeling of arousal overtaking him. “Bev, baby, you are so good. You’re such a pretty girl, love.” He shucked off his pants and hissed as he ran his fingers up his shaft.

Ben whined, hearing Stan and Mike talk like that was getting the better of him, and he loved it when Beverly got this turned on. He moaned against her and pulled off, quickly replacing his fingers with his dick and swiftly sliding into her. "This feel good, sweetheart?" He thrust into her a couple times, going as deep as he could and slowly getting into a rhythm before he thumbed her clit again, knowing she needed both to get there most of the time. "Gonna come for us, angel?"

Mike let out a guttural moan and tugged on his cock a few times, turned on even more by how  _ sweet _ Ben was. "Fuck, wish I was there with you guys. Gonna reward both of you for this little show."

“Ben!” Bev yelled out, lost in the fact that she had three of her boys doting on her. “Mike,  _ please _ ,” she moaned, wanting him to be there badly, more than anything. The blurring of her fantasy into reality made her shake, and hearing Stan moan sent a shock up her spine. Oh, fuck, she loved them so much. 

Stan pumped his cock a few times before moaning into the receiver. “I’ll help, Mike, holy fuck. Ben, wanna make you scream.” He cooed at Bev through the phone when he realized she was so far gone, that she was truly enjoying this so much. He’d _dreamed_ of this. 

"Come for us, honey, you can do it. I'll wait until you're there, baby." Mike held the base of his cock for a moment, so close to the edge he could hardly stand it, but he couldn’t let go before her, couldn’t leave her behind.

Ben blushed.  _ Fuck. _ Stan's husky voice alone could drive him over the edge; coupled with being inside the love of his life and hearing Mike be so sweet? He was near tears. He couldn't believe they were getting to do this. "Fuck," he stuttered, his hips moving erratically. "Bevvie, baby, I love you. I love Mike, I love Stan. We're  _ safe. _ Better than we could have dreamed up, huh?" He fucked her deeply, having to grip the headboard to steady himself, making the bed creak.

Bev turned her head and whined into the phone. Mike was going to kill her, she was so turned on. “Wanna come, wanna, please,  _ Ben _ .” She felt like she was going to fly into a million pieces into space and she  _ wanted to _ . “Want Mike to come, too, and Stan. Wanna hear it,  _ please. _ ”

Stan ground out, “oh my god,  _ Beverly _ ,” and came all over his hand and shirt. He gasped and flopped onto the bed and shook a bit. He felt  _ good _ . “Come on Ben, you heard her,” he teased, breathless.

Mike gasped and came too, the surprising quickness of it making him be louder than he meant to, loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to disturb his grandparents. "Beverly, baby, fuck, you're so special."

Ben blushed, fucking into her a few more times. "Come for us, Bev. Come on, you can do it." He leaned down and left open mouthed kisses at her neck, desperate to hold on until she came. Hearing Stan and Mike orgasm had nearly sent him over the edge, and he was losing control quickly.

Bev flew apart, a loud gasp leaving her before she moaned embarrassingly loud and needy. She was in space, surrounded by color and then she was back and Ben was peppering her face with kisses and she could hear Stan groaning and Mike saying, “ _ fuck _ ,” under his breath.

Ben had gotten a little worried when she had stopped responding, immediately pulling out and kissing her. When she started to make her little waking up noises, Ben let out a sigh of relief. He kissed her gently one more time before plopping down next to her, pulling her close and letting his hand rub her back gently to soothe her and to check that she was still breathing, still with him. He felt himself soften, but an orgasm was still bubbling down deep in his tummy as he tried to catch his breath.

"You still with me? You okay, honey?" He asked her.

Mike muted himself to take a few deep, shuddering breaths before coming back on the line. "That was...wow."

Bev stared at Ben with wide eyes. “You didn’t come.” She sounded drunk and laughed, covering her face. “I think I came so hard I passed out a little?” She cackled, filled with good feelings and excitement. “Oh my god? Ben you’re so sweet, you didn’t have to stop.” 

Ben kissed her back with a shy giggle. "It didn't feel right. You were catatonic, honey." 

She kissed him, trying to alleviate his worries. “Mike? Stan? Are you...was that okay?”

" _ More _ than okay." Mike grinned. "Fucking unbelievable, really. I don't say that lightly." He listened as he pieced together what happened. "Aw, Ben honey. Are you alright?"

Stan laid his face by the receiver. “Ben’s a big sweetie, he was just looking out for our girl.” He blushed a little at saying that, but trusted them enough that this was real. “Poor baby boy, still has to come, doesn’t he,” he cooed through the phone, loving how Ben’s breath hitched.

Ben blushed at Mike's question, and started to answer when Stan spoke. He blushed even harder when he cooed at him, his erection coming back full force. "Stan," he whined, then smacked a hand over his mouth. He'd sounded absolutely  _ wrecked _ .

Bev grinned manically and grabbed her phone and whispered to Mike. “I think Stan’s gonna ruin him and I get to watch!” She sounded like she was relaying the town's latest gossip, eyes bright.

Mike laughed at how excited she was, but tried to tone it down as he knew Ben was embarrassed. "Aw, I wish I could see Stan taking care of our boy. You're a lucky girl."

Stan laughed at Bev’s words and cooed at Ben again. “Ben, touch yourself, do it for me.” He heard Ben whine and he hushed him through the phone. “Baby, you want me to ruin you? You wanna be good?”

Ben blushed and winced at the thought of getting himself off, but did as he was told, wanting to be  _ good _ , wanting to  _ listen. _ "Y-es, please," he stuttered as he stroked his cock, feelings of embarrassment prickling at his neck. He knew they would never trick him, never hurt him in that way, but he didn't know what he would do if this was suddenly taken away. "T-touching myself for you, Stan."

Stan moaned and leaned closer to the phone. “Pretend it’s me, honey. I wanna touch you so bad. I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry baby boy.”

Ben let out a choked sound, having to grip himself momentarily to not come so fast. He wanted to  _ enjoy _ this.  _ Baby boy _ had almost made him lose it. "Please, Stan. Want your hands on me, they're so soft.  _ Fuck _ ."

Stan heard himself growl at Ben’s words and the part of him that had any control was mortified, unsure of where it had come from, but the rest of his brain continued on without him. “Aw, look at you, begging for me. I’m going to be so sweet to you, gonna wrap my hands around your cock while I kiss you.”

Mike moaned into the receiver, wishing he was the one getting to watch. “Having fun, baby?”

Bev preened at Mike’s voice. “I want you to take care of me, next,” she admitted, blushing a little.

"My girl." He smiled, voice going a little lower. "I'll always take care of you. Do you want to watch Ben first, or do you want me to start taking care of you now?"

Bev inhaled sharply. “I-I wanna do both?” She asked, breath quickening at the sounds Ben was making.

"Good, good. Go ahead and start touching yourself for me, sweetheart. Don't touch your clit yet, though, just your folds."

" _ Stan, _ " Ben breathed, nearly slipping and calling him Daddy at that tone. That was too soon, though, and it was so embarrassing, he could barely stand it. Maybe later. He gave himself a couple of strokes, hips stuttering. "Fuck, fuck. Want to kiss you so bad. Wanted to for so long, Stan."

Stan cooed at him, holding himself back from touching his own half hard cock. “How you wanna kiss me, baby? What else do you think about?” He teased, breath quickening.

"Wanna taste your tongue," Ben said, his boldness shocking himself. "Wanna kiss you all over, kiss your neck and your thighs. Want your cock in my mouth." He played with the pre-come at his tip and shivered. "Sometimes I think about you fucking me. Need that, so much."

Bev let out a shaky breath at how sensitive she was, but she did as she was told. She bit her lip and tried to describe it for him. “My legs are all shaky because I just came and it tickles to touch here. I’m still so wet, fuck,” she inhaled sharply, feeling the arousal run down her back.

"Good girl. Wanna taste you, feel how wet you are." Mike started to stroke himself again; just hearing her like this made him hard. "Does it hurt, sweetie? I don't want it to hurt. Stop touching yourself, and tell me."

“No, just tickles, promise,” she murmured, stopping her fingers movements when he told her too. Her tummy flipped. “Want you to taste it,” she admitted, breath catching.

"I want to taste it too, sweetheart. Go on, you can keep touching yourself. You can touch your clit, too, pretend it's me doing it." Mike cooed at her through the phone, stroking himself lazily.

Bev nodded and belatedly realized Mike couldn’t see her do so, so she hummed in agreement. She cried out a bit as she touched her clit, circling it with her fingers. “ _ Mike _ , feels good.”

"Baby girl, I'm so glad." His hips started to roll, trying to let out a little tension. "I'd kiss you all over. You never need to beg for me honey, I'll give you everything you want."

Stan whined and let Ben hear the moan it turned into. “Gonna do everything for you, baby. I’ve thought about fucking you too, so hard and good, how sweet you’d look. So pretty.”

Ben blushed at that and whined, starting to stroke himself a little harder. "I love you," he managed, stuttering as he spoke. "Need you to fuck me, wanna feel you."

Stan moaned and touched himself with need. “I love you too, baby, my sweet boy. I’ll fuck you, I promise.” He groaned at the thought, he was so hard already, and he prayed this was real and that just another dream. 

_ My sweet boy. _ Ben came with a yelp of Stan's name, stilling his hand after trying to aim for his chest so he'd have less to clean. He breathed heavily, whimpering and trembling at how turned on he had been, still was.

Bev flung her free arm over her face. She was embarrassed at how much she was moaning, but Mike didn’t seem to mind. “Want you to take care of me,” she murmured, blinking at Ben and giving him a smile.

Ben smiled at her as he wiped himself off, and he laid back on the bed and watched as she touched herself and talked to Mike. She was glowing, and he was so happy that she seemed to be genuinely happy now.

Mike smiled at her moans. "I want that too, baby. You moan so pretty." He moaned a little himself as he felt another orgasm bubbling. "Come for me, honey. Pretend you're riding my face."

Bev keened at his words and arched a bit off the bed in ecstasy. “Want that, want you,  _ Mikey _ ,” she whimpered and came, her legs shaking.

Mike cooed at her as he chased his own orgasm. " _ Good girl _ , coming so pretty for me." With a few more strokes, he came for the second time that night, breathing heavy into the phone. "Fuck, Beverly. I can't wait to see you."

Stan quickened his pace at the sound of Ben’s shout and Beverly’s sounds and whined low in his chest. “You sound so pretty when you come,” he whispered, wishing he could see it, and wishing he could touch Ben.

Ben went scarlet. "I bet you sound pretty, too," he murmured. "You sound so sexy right now. Might have to come  _ again _ ."

Stan chuckled huskily and felt himself grow close to the edge. “Gonna come for you, Benny baby.”

"Please, sweetheart, wanna hear you," Ben begged, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch him. He glanced at Bev, pulling the receiver away from his mouth for a second. "Would you hate me if we drove home, like, right now? Because fuck. I'm  _ wired. _ "

Bev gave him the same manic look and nodded her head. Her curls bounced around her head and she cackled. “Mike, fuck, you’re so good, baby,” she said, starting to giggled again. “That’s  _ it _ , Stan!” She shouted, grinning evilly as Ben winced. “Hurry up and come for us because I am gonna go  _ nuts _ if we don’t run away  _ now _ .”

Stan barked out a laugh and choked on a moan while he came, whispering Ben’s name. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. “I don’t know guys, that’s a long drive.”

Ben had to take a second to breathe as Stan came, and then he was immediately up and getting dressed. His heart warmed when he realized Stan was  _ worried _ about them. "It's only a few hours, honey. We can do it, can't we?" He kept Stan on the phone as he and Beverly packed up the sheets and blankets they'd had on their bed, and grabbed their last bags. It might have been smart to go ahead and let Stan and Mike go, but Ben wasn't willing to do that just yet, and he was willing to bet Beverly wasn't either. He watched as Beverly flitted around, triple checking every room to make sure they had not left anything before giving him the go ahead. They left their keys on the counter as the landlord had told them to, and punched in the key code to lock it.

Mike had started to speak up, but quietly listened as Beverly chattered excitedly about seeing them. Mike couldn't keep the grin off of his face now. "Bevvie, Ben, you two be careful, okay?"

Ben smiled. "We always are, Mikey." They came to the elevator, and Ben bit his lip. He didn't want to lose service, or let Stan go. "What's the plan for when we get home?"

Bev bounced on her heels and hummed. “My aunt won’t be home, she’s on a trip and isn’t gonna be back until the day I was supposed to get there.” She winked at Ben. “But I know where she puts her extra key.”

Stan giggled with Bev. “Well I’ll just have to sneak out then, won’t I?”

Ben blushed at the thought of seeing Stan after what they'd just done, but he was ecstatic. "You'd better." His mouth was moving a little faster than his brain. "Don't think I can wait to see either of you another day." He and Beverly rode the elevator down, surprisingly only cutting out a little as they spoke. When they got to the moving van they'd rented, Ben jumped into the driver's side and got his phone charging, hooking up Beverly's charger as Beverly got in and got settled. "Bevvie, can you be my map?"

Mike was already up and packing his things, listening as Ben and Bev giggled with one another. "Stan, I can come get you. I'll park on the street or something. And we can get the place ready for them while we wait, can't we?"

Bev clapped her hands in excitement. “Yeah, I’ll put it into my phone, honey.” She tapped her chin. “Sure, Mikey, it’s under a fake rock by the bushes.” 

She cackled, almost overcome with her feelings. She gave Ben a pretty look, feigning innocence. “It’s a good thing I can come so much.”

Stan snorted so loud he thought he was gonna choke. “Bev, Mike might have to share if you aren’t too careful.”

"Yeah, you got lucky in that department." Ben laughed, setting his phone in a cup holder so that both hands could be free. "I think she'd like that, Stan. Talks about it almost as much as she talks about Mike." Ben shot her a smile, leaning over and kissing her cheek before starting the van, leaving his hand open on the center console if she wanted to hold it once he got onto the highway. He knew this part, but he almost always missed the Derry exit.

"Alright, baby. Stan, you getting a bag packed?" He laughed a little. "I'll share, sure, but I'm getting my hands on our girl first, love."

Bev pushed Ben’s chest and tsked him. “Ben, honey, you once had a sex dream about Mike and kept screaming his name in your sleep.” Shee grinned when he shot her a glare.

Stan groaned, “I really want that, Bev.” He let the heat bleed into his voice. “Mike you gotta come get me before I jump out my window.”

" _ Hey _ ," Ben protested. "One, hush. Two, you have no proof of that. Three, I was teasing and trying to get you  _ laid _ ." He took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I love you, you know."

Mike had to mute himself for a moment while he pulled himself together, laughing so hard he nearly pissed himself but also having to take a few deep breaths. Ben wanted him like that too, huh? He certainly wasn't complaining. He took himself off mute when Stan begged. "I'm about to be on my way, honey. No worries." He quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs and out to his truck, shoving his bag in the back before sliding into the driver's seat. "I'll see you in about 15 minutes, if that. As long as Beverly doesn't keep telling on Ben and I don't have to stop."

Ben’s face reddened, his hand that was on the wheel gripping it tightly. He didn't speak, didn't breathe for a second, just focused on driving and trying to not be  _ so _ embarrassed.

Bev rubbed Ben’s knee in apology, leaning over the center console to kiss his cheek. “Hey, now, I can get laid all by myself. And so can you, Mr. Sexy.”

Stan punched the air, more happy than he’d been in a while. He calmed down when he noticed Ben’s silence. “Hey, Benny, I want you, and so does Mike. Please don’t be embarrassed.”

Ben yelped a little when she touched his knee and let out a small giggle at her touch and her kiss. Her touches were so light they tended to tickle, and he hadn't been expecting it. "I know, baby. I have full confidence in you. Just wanna help when I can." He blushed a little at Stan's words. "Well, I guess as you both know very well now, I want you guys too."

Mike smiled softly, hiding a chuckle when he heard the yelp. "What was that yelling?" He asked, voice light and teasing. "Beverly, you have an ETA for us? And Stan, I'm close to your street."

Bev patted his leg, grinning at the fact that she scared him. “I touched him too lightly and tickled him, don’t worry Mikey, Benny is just ticklish.” She glanced at her phone. “Looks like we are an hour and a half away, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos, and if you already have, please leave a comment (or two!) You can find us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and the-witch-bitch, and we have a tumblr blog for this Poly!AU (Six Different Ways) called polyamorylosersau.

**Author's Note:**

> Poly!Losers AU, prequel to Six Different Ways Inside My Heart!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos, and comments!
> 
> We did quarantine as a reason why they all went home, and cause WE were in quarantine lol. Obviously you should super quarantine for 2 weeks before doing your group of 7 soulmates.


End file.
